


A Twist of Fae

by Rachel102



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, fae - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Dark Magic, F/M, Fairy, Fights, Healing, Human, Major Character Injury, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Secrets, fae, lycan, power, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: A seemingly normal human is thrown into an unfamiliar world. With the help of some friendly princes may help her discover her own magic, and the strength in her heart.Not based on anything in particular, I made this up on my own after I had a cool dream.





	A Twist of Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest I made this up its not referenced on anything or based off of any old fandom.

Running. The first thing I could remember after closing my eyes was running.

Why was I running? I kept asking myself turning behind me quickly before maneuvering through the dense trees. My clothes soaked from the dense fog and wet leaves I found myself awakening on. How long had I been laying in the forest? Was it hours or minutes? I grabbed onto the thin tree trunk catapulting myself forward to the next group of trees. The sound of my feet hitting the crunching decaying leaves beneath me. I reached for the next tree and suddenly falling short. My foot caught in a hidden tree root protruding from the ground. I braced myself for impact hitting the floor of the unfamiliar forest hard. I could feel warmth radiating from my knees as I tried to get up quickly. I reached for the tree just inches away from me to pull myself up. My leggings ripped open and blood running down my leg.

My mind yelling at me to keep going, to keep running, but from what I still did not know. I could feel the water pour off of my face and trail its way into my soggy shoes. Maybe I was kidnapped there wasn’t a dense forest this close to my apartment in the city for hundreds of miles. I paused trying to catch my breath as my lungs burned in my throat. I put my aching hands on my knees trying to fill the air back into my deprived lungs. I coughed trying to swallow whatever moisture I had left in my mouth to coat the back of my burning throat. I desperately needed water, and soon. There was a loud snap on a large branch just a few feet behind me. I immediately took off running in any direction.

There had to be a road close by here. A trail from hiking or a sign to point me out of the forest right?

I felt as if I was running for hours with no sign of any road or hiking trail in any direction I ran. This can’t be happening to me. The skin on the back of my arms raised, my pulse quickened frightened by the thought that something was chasing after me. I could feel the peering and glaring eyes drill into the back of my body. I looked up trying to get a sense of the time of day the seemingly unmoving as the lighting of the fog making visibility unclear. I could not even see the top of the trees. I stopped suddenly when my mind that was once overflowing with questions stopped. The entire forest that was once buzzing with noises of bugs, animals, and streams immediately ceased. My heart was pounding in my chest, the loud ringing in my ears from my elevated heart. I looked around me the fog still covering the ground and growing thicker the longer I looked at it. A shiver ran up my spine, and my feet dug into the ground ready to run at any sound.

Run. Run. Run you idiot. My mind was screaming urging me to run as far as my feet would carry me. I knew that I was stupid for standing there waiting and listening. I was smarter than that. I didn’t want to be the person in horror movies that just stood around when they felt something was wrong. I didn’t get a college education to let myself be killed by something chasing me a forest. I had to get help, and more importantly water before I got dehydrated. Far off in the distance the sound of a large wolf could be heard howling loudly.

My hands immediately covered my ears trying to block out the piercing sound. This wasn’t good, the wolf was more likely signaling to the others in the pack to move in on their prey. That prey was more than likely me. The ground suddenly gave away to a large river that cut through the forest. The water fortunately calm for the time being. There was no clear path across the calm river, but there was no other option than to cross at that very moment. I slid down the hill as dirt and mud kicked up from the gorund as I landed in the riverbed with a loud splash. I threw away any and all hesitation I had in attempting to cross the river with no regard to what could be lying underneath the surface of the water.

The cold freezing water stung against my skin against my open wounds and already numbed body. I kept walking as fast as I could into the water as it rose from my ankle height to the depth of my shoulders. I needed to get out of this water quickly or risk freezing to death. I clung to the grassy side of the river as I tried to blow warm air into my icy hands before digging them into the cold ground again in attempt to climb up the hill of the riverbed that cut into the forest. If the wolves didn’t know where I was then, they probably more than likely do now. I was relieved reaching the top of the hill on the opposite side as the landscape dipped down into a hill once again. My heart sunk when I saw that it looked the exact same with the dense fog and large trees I could vaguely see.  

I stumbled over rocks, and through every bush in my path as I tumbled down the side of the hill. My path stopped as I hit a hollowed out log downed for some time. I looked back at the top of the hill where I had fallen. I realized the seeming hill was a large rock formation and was much steeper than when I first began my descent. I wiped my hair out of my face looking at how far I had fallen.

That’s when I noticed that part of the rock formation was moving. I looked once again and the object had moved again. I crawled into the hollowed out log hiding within the deeper parts of the fallen tree where the core was still intact. Looking carefully sticking my head out where the hole I crawled into was I could make out a clearer image of the animals that were hunting me.

The wolf was covered in black hair, and its eyes red. It looked as if it was a moderately sized elephant. Their body towering over my own. I covered my mouth to avoid screaming as I made out the sound of four large paws near the log I was hiding within. The large wolf began sniffing at the ground. The force of its large paws making contact on the hollow log caused it to roll slightly. I choked down my screams trying not to give my safe position away. Its wet nose stuck inside the trunk of the tree, but unable to get its snout fully in the hole due to its large size. The river must have taken away my scent making it hard for them to track me once again. The wolf pulled its large snout out of the hole and I could hear the large feet getting more and more distant away from where I was hiding. The wolf howled loudly once again notifying the pack.

I waited in the tree trunk just a little longer, slowly making my way towards where I originally got into the tree. The wolf would have killed me right then if it had smelled my sent then. I had at least hoped that the wolf wasn’t just waiting outside of the tree just to kill me. I had to be quick about getting out of the tree or risk the wolves catching my scent again. I quickly squeezed through the hole and taking a minute to adjust to the foggy surroundings once again. This was the perfect opportunity to get away without being hunted down. I was cautious in case the wolves were still attempting to pick up on my scent.

I could feel one of my wounds on my leg break open once again, “Shit” I cursed myself as I urged my feet to start moving once again. I let my feet carry me as fast as they would take me. Under fallen trees into ditches, and valleys, across muddy streams, and mossy woods. I felt as if my lungs would collapse.

Just run a little further, I told my aching legs. The effects of running for such a long time causing my legs to start to go numb from the cold and pain. The burning sensation getting gradually more and more unpleasant as I became more and more dehydrated and fatigues. I have to keep running. I have to use whatever strength I have left in me to will my legs to continue going. This was not how I wanted to die.

If I keep running just a little further I can take a break I told myself. If you keep running a little further you can just rest. If you just push yourself a little further you might make it out of here alive. I promised my mind trying to make my legs cooperate just a little longer. I threw myself forward leaning onto a tree and pushing off with my hand to the right. It was as if someone had heard my pleas for help from above. The fog began to lift and I could see further, and the amount of trees between the next became fewer and fewer. Suddenly light began to trickle into the forest warming my skin as I pushed forward. I looked ahead trying to ignore the spottiness of my vision from exhaustion could almost make out a clearing, a way out of the forest.

I laughed as I ran just a little bit faster. I could see the tall yellow grass blowing in the wind just a few more yards ahead. Focus. If I just get to the clearing I will be safe, I told myself over and over again the air feeling like acid in my lungs. I was choking for any breath I could take, feeling my throat start to close off, and my legs trembling and lurch themselves into an uncontrollable spasm as they reached their limit.

I was almost there I just needed to reach my hand out and I would be safe. My legs slowed their pace as I dragged my feet inches forward just to feel the sunlight on my face and warm my body.

My vision began to go white, but I could feel the tall blades of grass tickle my hands as they touched my damp and aching body. I fell to my knees with a loud thud. My feet finally giving out on me just outside the clearing of forest. I could not tell if my eyes were closed or my vision completely gone but it felt as if I was supporting my body with my hands. I dragged myself away from the border where the trees met the clearing. The grass would at least hide me somewhat from whatever animals were trying to have me for their dinners. My arms gave out as I collapsed onto the soft warm grass. I missed my bed at my apartment and the warmth of my blankets wrapped around my head. My ears ringing loudly my lungs heaving to catch their breath.

I willed myself to close my blinded eyes letting my eye lids rest just for a little while. For the first time in a long time I prayed that this was all just a dream.

_______________________________________________ 

This was one of the longest trips I have ever taken visiting my brother in his lands to inspect the border. “I can’t believe you dragged me all the way out here. I don’t see anything.” I groaned loudly hoping my complained enough we would have to turn back around. I generously came at his request to see in person the damage caused on our borders. It wasn’t completely worthless however, noting many areas in which the Lycans attempted to cross over our lands, and destroy neighboring villages.  Important farming lands burned and small houses abandoned.

“Elrin please relax you barely get out of the capitol anyways,” my older and snarky brother snapped back at me annoyed. How unfortunate. I thought trying to not think about my 5 older brothers who find gratification in tormenting one another. Luckily the youngest brother isn’t as terribly influenced by their egos and bickering as much as I was subjected to.

I sighed looking at the back of his blonde head, and without even looking at him I could tell he had a smug smirk on his face. There was nothing but trees on our left where our border started and ended, and endless grassy fields and farm lands. It seemed to go on forever in the spring lands here. This was the first time I was seeing the border here with my own eyes.

One of my brother’s enchantments that protects the border was triggered by a creature. Per my brother he assured me that it was not one of our own people but something completely different but it was powerful enough to break the defensive barrier. Alaric kicked his horse to run at a faster pace, and I followed his lead doing the same with my own steed. Were his spells as powerful as he thinks they are in protecting the lands here? How the hell did he know where the border was breached? This was taking entirely too much of my time that could be spent talking to the other leaders in the area.

“Alaric you are sure that the border was breached around here?” I called out to him if his border spells were as strong as he claimed them to be. “We have to have passed it already” I shouted and we slowed down our speed once again and he turned around to look at me.

“Yes I’m sure of it. Some non-Lycan creature crossed the border I’m sure of it and made it past the protective barrier. The Lycans would have left a bigger hole in the spell if it was them. I fear that their people are getting stronger with each passing day.” Alaric replied a pained expression on his face of worry and concern. Maybe I should take this a little more seriously, we could be attacked out in the open like this and with no one around for miles to reach for help.  

“They probably chased the creature into our lands,” I mumbled thinking aloud examining the dark vast trees that no one dared enter unless you had a death wish. I got the sense that someone was watching us from the tree line. What if I saw something move? Or the peering red eyes of a wolf in the trees? The thought sent a child down my spine.

“You need to have a more serious conversation about this situation with the Lycan ambassador. Lucian, and Kasen are having the same problems with  in their territory as well. The people are beginning to worry.” He stated reaching over to touch the top of the tall yellow grass that brushed the bottom of shoes.

“I do constantly talk to the ambassador and my words fall on deaf ears. Their King is loose on his laws about Lycans crossing our borders. Their people are just itching to send our nation into disrepair” I quickly snapped back in frustration. The “alliance” between our two nations was beginning to fall apart between tensions of our people for the past 200 years. The restrictions placed on both of our nations was beginning to boil over. Tensions were always high since the last war we had with the Lycans.

All I know from my father is that it resolved by the previous king’s death. I was thankful that our family was spared from the atrocities the wolves inflicted upon our people. My brothers and I were fortunate to be helping civilians find shelter when the palace was invaded, killing everyone on the council and every advisor to the king. All but my father was killed in the aftermath, and my father never the same the kings death.

“What’s with that stupid look on your face?” Alaric asked with a smirk on his face as he turned around to look at me. “That face you are making looks just like the one you made when that Slavenen girl stuck her tongue down your throat,” he laughed holding his stomach and onto the horse to keep from falling off. I couldn’t help but smile at the comment. “You were a jumbled mess, the first girl to ever kiss you,” He continued laughed loudly drawing attention to himself as always. Siblings will never let you live things down.

“Shut it, I was thinking about father,” I spat at him even more annoyed at his comments than I was before. “This upcoming year will be what 4 years since his death?” Alaric questioned uncertain. What kind of child was he to forget the day his father died? I could remember it so clearly. “It was 18 years ago how could you forget?”

“Because it seems such a short time ago. We do live until we are hundreds of thousands of years old. 18 years seems such a short amount of time to one of our kind.” Alaric said in a quieter tone of voice. “Elrin, we all miss him. I know it has been harder on you the most but you are not alone.” He said looking ahead of him into the dense forest next to him. “Poor little Rhys was just a child then and has very few memories of father.” I couldn’t bring myself to look at my brother. They all were pining to have the throne to themselves as the next in line. They fought continuously with one another immediately after his death. They all were heartless, but my older brother more than anything. He didn’t even show up to the palace after father died. When he did a week later he just sat there quietly, showing no emotion at all on his face.

“You all began fighting for who the next king should be, not even paying respects to our own blood. Connell never seems to care about anything it seems.” I said hoping that Alaric didn’t hear me. “Connell handles things in his own way, have you tried talking to him about it?” he replied nudging my shoulder with his hand towards me causing me to shift on the horse, and I laughed in response. Connell never looked like anything interested him at all not even his own concern for his family. There was no way I was going to visit him in his dark realm. If I wanted to be surrounded by darkness than I would go jump through those trees just ahead.

Our horses became more and more restless the closer we got to where the suspected breach was located. My brother’s knuckles were white from his tight grasp on his sword. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” I asked worrying about the tense appearance my brother had. “You haven’t seen anything yet. You need to get out of the palace more little brother.” he said sternly and a hint of sarcasm in his voice. We stopped moving for a few minutes, listening for anything suspicious. “We should be here,” he whispered in a quiet voice his hand extended towards me to talk in hushed tone. Luckily the grass where we had stopped was lower than and not as tall as the grassy field around us. Alaric dismounted his horse and rubbed the nose of the animal comfortingly. “Stay with the horses,” he said and I got off of my own horse as well grabbing the reins to hold our horses. “Keep your knife close,” my brother said and ruffled my hair out of place. “Really? This isn’t the time for playing around!” I said to him fixing my hair that was displaced by his gesture. “You really need to find yourself a woman to take that frustration out on” Alaric said as he walked into the taller grass making it difficult to see him from afar.

 ____________________________________________________

I laughed to myself at my comment to Elrin. He was always so uptight and anxious about everything. I was convinced that there was not a fun bone in his body.  Out of all our brothers, he takes his duties the most serious and strictly. It would take a special kind of woman to get that boy to relax just a little bit. I took a deep breath trying to calm my own nerves and focus my thinking. Looking for any sign of an animal or creature using my tracking abilities.

I was not afraid to walk close to where the border was between the two nations. Elrin would have had a heart attack if he could see me from our horses. I walked along the edge of the border and peered into the forest to ensure that the Lycan would not come to finish the job or attack while we were tracking their prey as well. I reached the area where the spell was broken. I stood facing the trees to fix the enchantment. Holding my hands outwards drawing out the magic diagram to fix the broken area. With a flash of purple light the small opening was closed. I had to be even more careful to not use my magic in an event of an attack.

I turned once again my back to the trees to try and see where the creature went into the field. “Do you see anything?” Elrin called still scared stiff at coming off of his own horse. I closed my eyes my hand against my head shaking it in annoyance, _there goes our cover_.  “Whatever creature was near here is now more than likely gone if you keep yelling.” I called back to him there was no sense now in whispering and speaking in low voices.

“Hurry it up then,” Elrin said with agitation. I rolled my eyes at his impatience as I tried to look at the ground. I noticed that there was a path where the creature ran into the grass. The bowing of the grass getting larger as it went along. I walked closer to where it looked like the creature went into the field. I bent down to examine the ground. The tracks looked like a two legged creature and a foot shape similar to ours. I walked towards the field where the grass began to bow. If it was one of our kind I would know wouldn’t I?

“Blood” I murmured under my breath as I touched a blade of grass that had blood still on it. I rubbed it between my thumb and index finger meaning that it is still fresh and the creature wasn’t too far behind. Whatever it is, it left a trail of blood behind it to follow. “It’s here,” I called out to my brother who immediately unsheathed his blade from the sound of the metal against the leather casing. “Where is it I’ll kill it myself,” I laughed at his response.  “Relax _it_ might already be dead, it’s lost a fair amount of blood.”

“I’ll be here to help you then.” He said as I heard him re-sheath his blade. I quietly followed the trail the animal left behind. I noticed the grass bent over significantly more in the area I was standing in. There were two divots where its knees must have hit the ground. It dragged itself on all fours through the field. I found myself almost in the middle of the field from the nearest path to the main farmhouse. I looked ahead as the bowing grass turned around an angled corner unable to see if it was directly ahead. I grabbed the hilt of my blade prepared to draw it at any moment. I hoped it was not Lycan bait testing our borders once again for weakness. As I walked around the last bend of the trail I noticed that in a few more feet the grass stowed bowing. The animal was still here just ahead. I proceeded with caution as I walked to see what exactly managed to break an enchantment as strong as that one and as small as it was.

I peered over the tall grass where the creature was lying. It did not move at the sound of my feet on the ground, or the yelling between my brother and I. I quietly crept closer and closer to get a better view. It looked like it had two feet with foreign shoes, with two legs sprawled out on the soft ground. There was hair covering where its face would be. I must be insane to reach out to try to touch this thing. My hands touched the dirty hair and moved it out of the creatures face. I gasped covering my mouth with my hand at the sudden noise I made losing my balance causing me to fall on my ass. I could not believe my eyes at what I was seeing. It was no Lycan, nor an animal for that matter. It was a girl.

Usually the Lycans would try to cross the border in their human forms but they still could not cross. What was she then? If she was not a wolf or one of our own people what was she exactly? Her clothes were not of this realm. Her clothes still, parts of her trousers were ripped and missing. Half of her sleeves were ripping at the seams. Her hair clumped with mud and blood. I looked for her hands that were clutching her sides tightly looking for the markings of our people. All children have a mark on their hands. She was covered in scratches on her face, and her arms. None compared to the large slice that was actively bleeding into the ground beneath her on her legs. I should have studied in healing magic I cursed myself. I couldn’t just leave her here to die, and the only way to get help is to bring her back to the palace. Would she survive such a journey?

“It-It’s a girl,” I yelled trying to have Elrin come over with our horses. “Lumos” I called sending a flicker of light into the air to indicate where I was. I leaned my head close to the girls mouth to listen. The girl was breathing shallow breaths catching in her throat.  I wiped away the dirt from her face as best as I could. The girl stirred on the ground and she let out a loud murmur at the touch against her skin. Thank the gods she was alive.

“Is it still alive?” I heard the close sound of my brothers voice and approaching hooves. I slid my hand underneath her head carefully. My other head turning her body to the side as I pulled her into my arms carefully trying to protect her head.

“It’s a girl not an animal,” I said walking over to my horse. My brothers eyes were wide with fear as he looked at the girl in my arms. “Are you sure I don’t sense any magic from her?” He put his blade away examining her closely. “Its hard to tell what she is with the dirt everywhere. This could be a trap set by those dogs.”

“Shes alive, but if we don’t get her help soon she is going to die,” I lowered her limp body to touch the ground I wrapped an arm around her waist as I adjusted my saddle.

“what is she?” he asked obviously not going to help me get her the help she needs. “I don’t know but if we don’t get out of this area by nightfall we could be in for a fight. I also know that the kind of wound she has is not one so easily fixed at my place, she needs medical attention at the palace.” I lifted the girl onto the horse so that she was straddling it and I leaned her against my horse’s neck.

“We can’t just take her back!” Elrin called, “That is a whole two days journey,” he protested grabbing my arm firmly. “You don’t suggest that-“ he paused as I grabbed the girl and swung myself onto the horse. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against my chest. “If we don’t use it she could die.”

“Good!” he called getting on his horse in protest. I started to bring my horse into a sprint before he immediately cut me off. “What do you think you are doing?” he yelled. “She could try to kill us! We could be very well be bringing back a spy.”

“Do you want to know the answers to your questions or do you not?” I yelled jeering the horse to the side around my fuming brother. “If you want them then we need to make sure she doesn’t die on us first.”

He looked as if he was weighing the options in his head. I didn’t have time to wait around for him to choose to make a decision. I started to bring my horse back into a sprint once again. “Alaric if you use that spell you could unintentionally splice yourself together,” he said yelling as he ran right beside me giving into reason. “Who said I’m doing the spell,” I smiled at him getting a good pace going for our horses. “You are kidding me right?” he asked and sped his horse up once again. “Ugh fine but we have to get to your home to draw the damn circle. You would probably screw it up anyways and I don’t want to get spliced together with that girl anyways.” He said looking at the small girl between my arms trying to keep her from falling off.

“Ah I know you would come to see that brother knows best!” I called out to him as he sped ahead. “Yea right” he said leading this time towards the main village. I should more than likely send mother word of our arrival and our new guest. At least mother won’t yell at me for bringing back a “woman with loose morals” at least this time. I looked down at the bobbing head of the girl leaning against my chest. She started to cough sending her lurching forward on the fast moving horse. I grabbed her tightly with an arm around her waist. Once the girl found her breath she relaxed once again. She is at least still alive. Her head returned to its original position as she moved her head closer against my chest.

She was at least comfortable between the uncomfortable horse and having to hold onto her to keep her from falling. The horses flew as hard as they could go as we passed through 3 small villages at a rapid pace. The girl slumped forwards and I fought to keep her upright. I placed my hand against her head, she was freezing cold. “She feels like ice.” I yelled at my brother who was still leading the way ahead. “Is she even still alive?” he asked slowing his pace next to my own. I placed my hand against her chest.

Her breaths were slower, and labored. “We need to get there soon, she might not make it.” I looked at her leg that was bleeding through the makeshift bandage I had applied to her earlier. “Keep her alive, and I’ll make sure we will get there in once piece.” He said pushing his horse once again moving quickly ahead of us. My hand still placed on her chest to make sure that she was still breathing. “Don’t you die on me girl” I said unknowing if she could even hear me. I noticed that my hand was angled as the bottom of my palm touched the top of her covered breasts. Maybe not a girl after all, besides she won’t remember this or my hand when she’s finally awake.

I had to make sure she was still breathing, as slow as it was. Horses still would have been faster than using wings. The village was just a few meters ahead I could see my home sticking out the cluster of pink trees blooming. The spring village was notorious for the most beautiful blossoms in the realm. “Hold on just a little longer.” I said to the limp woman in my arms.

The horse sped down the gravel road leading to my private residence. Elrin already scrambling to find chalk and clearing an area for each of us to stand. I got off the horse first to keep her from toppling over. “How much time you think we have” he asked visibly sweating.

She was much paler than before, her breaths were short and staggering. “We need to go now,”

“Prince Alaric,” a servant asked bowing taking the saddle off of my worn out horse. “Send a message to my mother immediately,” I said and the servant nodded scrambling to send a message using their magic. “Would it be better to hold her or to place her in the circle separately,” I asked noticing that one circle was already drawn. “Since she is unconscious, and unsure about magic receptiveness I’d say you are safe holding her.” He said working on the symbols around his own circle. “Prince Alaric, Prince Elrin anything you wish us to convey to the people here?”

“Tell them I apologize for missing the blossom festival I looked forward to the drinking and feasting every year,” I said and they nodded. “I won’t be gone too long as always,” the servant nodded again as they began swarming around the two of us and our unexpected arrival. The girls chest stopped moving as the girl in my arms let out a heavy breath of air lingering on her pale lips, “we need to go now she’s not breathing,”

“Alright, alright you want to get spliced I swear it sounds like you do if you rush this,” he said standing in the circle for himself.

“No girl no answers” I yelled at him and he closed his eyes, as he said the ancient words rarely ever spoken even by those who are well versed in old magic. I used mine for quick fighting and helping plants grow in the spring lands. The world around us began to glow a yellow bright light i shut my eyes closed in fear of what was to come next. 

The ability to transport into another location instantaneously was a high level skilled mastery that obviously someone like my little brother would be able to master. I was  warrior and relaxed demeanor and little to no self-discipline or patience to master such a skill. I closed my eyes in fear of getting spliced with the dying girl in my arms. “hey you sissy your home.” I heard my brother say and I opened my eyes. Elrin looked at himself making sure that he was still the same. Elrin opened his wings for inspection, “still perfect” he muttered quickly concealing them once again to finding a seat collapse into. He flopped himself in the chair resting his head against a desk. Where even were we? Why the hell did he bring us to a study?

“Elrin don’t fall asleep where the hell are we?” I asked looking for anyone to help. I noticed two large double doors just a few feet away. Someone should know where we are to get help.

“The library you idiot, you wouldn’t know that because you never pick up a book!” He said exhausted turning his head on the desk away from me and the girl in my arms. I started to run as fast as I could towards the large doors. Immediately the doors to the library were thrown open with an echoing bang and my mother a physician and a nurse ran to my side. “Thank the gods you are both alright,” my mother said looking at the woman I held in my arms.

“She’s not breathing, too much blood.”I managed to say the as i placed the woman on the cold marbled floor. 

“Prince Alaric we can handle this thank you,” the older woman said looking at the girl lying lifeless on the ground. The woman waved her hand over the girl and immediately she began to breathe once again. “She needs blood,” my mother said looking at her wound on her leg. 

“Has she spoken to either of you?” My mother asked searching my eyes for any clues as to who this person we just let into the secure capitol of our people. 

“No, she was like that when we found her.” I told my mother who was looking at Elrin. “You should not have risked your brother or your own life with that spell. Both of you could be dead right now, or worse spliced with the dying girl. You know better than exhausting all of your magic at once. There are reasons spells like that are forbidden.” She said looking at my face. The doctor lifted the now breathing girl in his arms and quickly left as quickly as we appeared.

“Call your brothers immediately,” my mother said as I grabbed Elrin and threw him on my back to carry him to his rooms. There was a crowd of onlookers peering into the library. “You never cease to draw a crowd,” my mother said with a laugh. Elrin was still snoozing soundly on my back noted by the drool on the back of my clothes. “You need to let him out of the palace more often, he was trembling with fear just looking at the border.” I said setting him down in his large bed with a plop and making my way over to the door.

“Alaric,” my mother said tucking my brother into bed as if he were a child. She looked out the large windows at the setting sun. “We need to summon your other brothers immediately.” She said with no hint of fear or apprehension in her voice. “I shall find all of you when she awakens,” my mother said closing the door behind in Elrin’s rooms. “What is it?” I asked confused as to why it was needed to summon all of the brothers together. The last time we were all summoned to one place was when father had died. “She is not from this realm. She is a human.”

“But that’s-”

“Impossible.” My mother finished for me as I walked behind her. “We will uncover the truth when the girl awakens, for now we let her heal and rest comfortably.” My mother smiled kindly at me as she continued going about her normal day as regent of the crown. I needed a drink, but much more desperately needed to change out of my bloody clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you keep on reading? Is this any good or am I completely out of my league writing something completely new and with no basis?


End file.
